1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a smart phone case enhanced with information exchange and digital wallet capabilities and more specifically to NFC electronic wallets with an NFC embedded detachable reconfigurable card.
2. Background Information
Smart phones and their protective cases are now a common utility needed to function in everyday life. People are now required to carry these smart phones along with wallets, purses, and handbags in order to have the information needed to go about a day. Currently a coordinated system which integrates this diversity of information with appropriate safeguards both physically and digitally does not exist in the prior art.
Traditionally, credit, loyalty, and personal information cards are insecure. In the event that the cards or information is lost, users are forced to immediately call each individual card issuer and have their cards canceled. The consumers must then wait several days to weeks for the replacement cards to be reissued and mailed.
Currently there are no smart-phone cases which allow consumers to simply logon to website and temporarily suspend all card use via the application with the click of a button, and then be able to purchase an additional case and reload the card information within hours.
Therefore, there is a need for a more secure device which enables a user to carry a single system that merges the digital and telecommunications necessities of the individual with the personalized cards, membership accounts, consumer credit and/or medical insurance or health information in a single source protected both physically with a case, a detachable card and digitally encrypted application that stores and transfers information. The system embodied in the present invention satisfies that need.